


Forsaken

by Ellana17



Series: Peace was never an option [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: “I think I’d know if Theo was having nightmares,” Liam said. “I’ve been…”Watching him sleep for days.“… living with him and I haven’t noticed anything.”





	Forsaken

Liam woke up, his mouth wide open in a silent scream of terror. He looked around the room frantically, looking for any sign of a threat, his heart racing, his chest moving up and down too fast. Liam could still feel it… the fear. And with fear came anger, he realized as he lifted his hands only to see that his claws were out. The young werewolf tried to focus on getting his claws to go back in, but in vain. He was too afraid and his body was reacting on its own to the threat. His instinct was screaming to fight back.

Liam took a deep breath, pushed the sheets away and got out of bed. He looked at his alarm clock and the red figures blinking back at him. 1 a.m. The boy had not had one good night sleep since they had defeated the Anuk-Ite. The creature was gone but the fear remained. Monroe was still at large and no one in the pack knew what her next move would be. She was recruiting and even if Scott had been planning to do the same, Liam doubted that would be enough to stop her.

The teenager made his way out of his bedroom, trying not to wake up his parents and tiptoed to the kitchen. He stopped himself from turning the lights on as he did not want to wake up Theo, who had been sleeping on the couch for the past weeks.

Liam’s parents had been kind enough to take Theo in after Liam had realized the other boy had been living in his truck. Liam had given the other boy no choice. He had driven Theo’s truck to his own house and declared that Theo would be staying with them for as long as needed. Theo had taken a while to get used to the idea but Liam was glad to see him get a little bit more comfortable with each passing day. Liam’s parents had suggested putting a cot in Liam’s room – Liam’s heart had jumped in his throat at the mere thought – but Theo had declined the offer and had insisted on sleeping on the couch. He would not be staying long anyway.

Liam poured himself a glass of water before making his way to the living room and sitting down on the coffee table, facing the couch. These days, Theo’s presence was the only thing keeping the fear and anger at bay and Liam was reluctant to admit why – even to himself. He did not want to admit that the reason he felt so at peace when Theo was near him was that the other boy had somehow become his anchor somewhere along the line.

Liam should have been angry with himself for letting such a thing happen but, as he watched Theo sleeping peacefully, he felt an inexplicable warmth in his chest.

Liam was perfectly aware of how creepy he was acting of course, but he indulged himself for a few more minutes, until his heartbeat slowed down and his claws disappeared.

Liam would have probably killed Gabe had it not been for Theo but Liam had not been paying attention to the clues then. It had not been until after the battle was over that Liam had realized just how much he had come to rely on Theo for support. When the nightmares had started, Liam had quickly realized that simply looking at Theo while he slept was helping him calm down and clear his head. Liam knew of course how much the situation was ironic as Theo was usually the first one to get on Liam’s nerves. How Theo had become his anchor, Liam would probably never know. The boy had not been brave enough to ask Scott about it. The Alpha might have had a heart of gold but Liam had no idea how to bring up the fact that he was in love with their former enemy.

Liam sighed. He was in love with Theo. Theo had become his anchor and it was only a matter of time before he left.

 

Fortunately, some things in Liam’s life never changed, like his friendship with Mason and videogame nights. Liam smiled at seeing Corey sleeping peacefully, his head resting on his boyfriend’s lap. After the Anuk-Ite, Liam had been worried about his friend but Mason was in good hands.

The werewolf stood up from the couch and grabbed his jacket. It was 2 a.m. after all and even if Liam knew he would not be getting any sleep that night, he needed to go back home.

“Liam, come on,” Mason told him. “It’s late, you might as well just crash here.”

Liam shook his head. “Thanks, but I think I’ll head home now.”

Mason gave him a look. “You’d tell me if something was bothering you, right?” his best friend asked, clearly concerned about Liam’s wellbeing.

Liam sighed and sat back down. “It’s just that…” he stopped.

“I don’t mean to pry,” Mason said quietly. “I’m just worried about you.”

“I know, Mase. It’s just that… I’ve not been sleeping well since the Anuk-Ite.”

“And by not sleeping well you mean you’ve been having nightmares.”

Liam stared at his friend. “How do you know?”

“Because I’ve been having them too. And Corey as well,” he added, running his hand through his boyfriend’s hair tenderly.

“I don’t know why it still affects me so much.”

“It’s only been two weeks, Liam. We’re bound to have a bit of an adjustment period. We’ve been through a lot. Frankly, I don’t remember ever being that afraid before. And with Monroe still at large…” he shuddered. “This is enough to give anyone nightmares. Even Scott.” Liam smiled at his friend’s attempt to reassure him. “I’m sure even Theo has them,” Mason added.

Liam rolled his eyes. “I think I’d know if Theo was having nightmares,” he said. “I’ve been…” _Watching him sleep for days._ “… living with him and I haven’t noticed anything.”

Mason gave him a look. “You know what I mean. Besides, unless you’ve been sleeping in the same bed – which I doubt – there’s a good chance you wouldn’t have noticed anyway.” Liam glared and got up as Mason chuckled. “Hey, maybe you should try sleeping in the same bed.”

“Goodnight, Mason,” Liam told him pointedly.

 

Liam drove home, feeling perfectly awake despite the late hour. There would be no nightmares if he did not go to sleep, he thought bitterly.

The werewolf parked the car and made his way to the front door. He only noticed the lights were still on when he opened the door and stepped inside the house. He froze when he saw Theo fully awake, sitting on the couch, his face inside his hands. The faint smell of salt and water clued Liam in on the fact that Theo had obviously been crying.

Theo’s head snapped up as he heard Liam coming in and, sure enough, Liam noticed Theo’s eyes were rimmed with red.

“What’s going on?” Liam asked, too surprised to at least try to be tactful.

Theo flinched. “Nothing,” he said.

“Theo…” Liam said, taking a step forward.

Liam startled when he saw his mom enter the room from the kitchen with a steaming cup in her hands.

“Liam,” she said, surprised. “I thought you were staying at Mason’s tonight.”

“Didn’t feel like it,” Liam shrugged.

His mom nodded and handed Theo the mug. “It’s chamomile tea,” she told the boy. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“Thanks, Jenna,” Theo said quietly.

Liam’s mom squeezed Theo’s shoulder reassuringly. “Call if you need anything,” she told him.

In moments like this one, Liam realized just how amazing his mom actually was. Liam’s parents had been so supportive when Liam had finally told them about being a werewolf. They had not even blinked when Liam had come back home one day with Theo and had told them that the other boy would be staying with them for a while. Liam’s mom had immediately taken Theo under her wing and Liam had enjoyed watching them interact. Theo had been so shy and hesitant at first it had made Liam realize how long it must have been since Theo had had someone to take care of him.

Liam wanted to help the chimera. He wanted to make Theo understand that he was there for him. That he cared about him. Liam was not sure how to go about it, though.

Liam sat down on the coffee table and watched silently as Theo took a sip of chamomile tea.

“Do you… Do you want to talk about it?” Liam asked hesitantly.

Theo did not even look up from the mug in his hands as he shook his head. Liam knew Theo would never admit to any weakness.

“I have them too, you know,” he finally said. Theo glanced at him. “Nightmares, I mean. It doesn’t make you weak. It just means you’ve been through a lot.”

Theo snorted. “That’s an understatement,” he said.

Liam smiled weakly. “What are the nightmares about?” he asked bluntly.

“Liam…”

“I can tell you about mine if that helps,” Liam said. He saw Theo nod almost imperceptibly. “They’re mostly about the Anuk-Ite these days,” he admitted. “I don’t remember ever being that afraid in my life. And now, every time I close my eyes, I feel that fear inside me and I… I’m scared of going to sleep at night. I’m afraid of being afraid and there’s nothing I can do about it. I feel so… powerless,” he sighed.

“I can’t take your pain away,” Theo said suddenly. Liam glanced at him, surprised. “In my nightmares. I see you getting shot, and I can’t take your pain away.”

“Theo…”

“You put your hand over my chest,” Theo went on, lifting his hand up towards Liam’s chest. “Before ripping my heart out. I usually wake up screaming. I woke up your mom tonight,” he said dejectedly.

“But you always look so peaceful when I…” Liam stopped suddenly.

Theo stared at him. “When you what? Liam?”

“Crap. I’ve been watching you sleep, kind of,” Liam explained hesitantly. “Not in a creepy way or anything,” he added. “I swear the first time was mostly an accident. I couldn’t get back to sleep so I went to the kitchen and you were sleeping on the couch so I just kind of… sat down for a while. It helped me calm down, I don’t know, I’ve kept doing it after that.”

Theo nodded slowly. “I should have noticed you were there. I’m usually more aware of my surroundings.”

“I guess you don’t see me as a threat,” Liam supplied.

“I guess not.”

“You weren’t having nightmares when I was there,” Liam pointed out.

“It’s probably some kind of weird coincidence,” Theo countered at once.

Liam gave him a look. “I know being near you calms me down. Go figure. And if you being near me keeps the nightmares at bay I only see one solution left.”

“Liam,” Theo sighed. “I know what you're thinking and it's a very bad idea, believe me.”

“Why? If it works.” Theo huffed. “Come on, scoot over,” Liam told him, taking the empty mug from Theo’s hands and setting it on the table. Liam gently took Theo’s hand and made him lie down on the couch before joining him.

Theo sighed in defeat as Liam nested against his chest and slowly wrapped his arm around Liam’s waist. “How long do you plan on doing this?” he asked quietly.

“For as long as it takes,” Liam said, his voice muffled by Theo’s shirt.

“Could take a very long time,” the chimera pointed out.

“Fine by me,” Liam simply said.


End file.
